1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for wirelessly supplying power, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a power supply system including a power supply apparatus having a primary coil for wirelessly outputting power without connector-based connections, and an electronic apparatus having a secondary coil for wirelessly receiving the power supplied from the power supply apparatus has been known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-275266 discusses such a power supply system in which an electronic apparatus charges a battery by using the power received from a power supply apparatus via a secondary coil.
A conventional power supply apparatus supplies power to an electronic apparatus via a primary coil, and the electronic apparatus receives the power supplied from the power supply apparatus via a secondary coil.
However, there has been a problem that, if a foreign object such as a metal is placed between the primary and secondary coils, the power supply apparatus cannot suitably supply the electric power to the electronic apparatus because of the effect of the foreign object.
To prevent such a problem, it becomes necessary, when the power supply apparatus supplies the power to the electronic apparatus, to detect whether a foreign object exists in the vicinity of the primary coil and to control the power supply depending on the presence or absence of a foreign object.